Fifth Year
by Enchantress2
Summary: It's Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts and she still has a crush on the famous Harry Potter, but soon discovers her interest for Draco Malfoy. Ron becomes enraged, and tries to set Harry up with Ginny. Soon, Harry thinks he's falling for her...so does Draco.
1. Encounter

Fifth Year   
  
Chapter One: Encounter   
  
A/N: Hey everyone. It's Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts and her feelings for Harry Potter have not ceased one bit, but she also finds that she has some attraction towards Draco Malfoy. Will Ginny end up with the man of her dreams(Harry) or will she find someone else(who could it be)? R/R please and no flames. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ginny sauntered through the streets of Diagon Alley on a bright summer day. As she passed the many stores and booths, she scanned the crowd, trying to find her brother Ron. She had gone to Madam Malkins to buy some new robes, and as impatient as Ron was, (not wanting to wait for her), they agreed to meet eachother at the ice cream shop in an hour. But when Ginny got there, Ron was nowhere in sight. "Figures," Ginny thought to herself. Seeing that Ron wasn't there, she wandered off to find him. She had been everywhere so far, and had not yet had any luck. "Oh for goodness sakes Ron," She said aloud to herself.   
She saw so many people walking around that it was almost impossible to recognize anyone. She paced around some more, turning at a sudden corner she didn't even realize was there. She looked behind her, just to make sure that she hadn't missed him, but suddenly stopped and looked around. The atmosphere was grim and gloomy, and the regular chatter of people running around doing their errands was gone. Ginny wondered what had just happened. As she looked around, she discovered what it was. She hadn't been paying attention as she was too involved in looking for her brother to see that she had turned down Knockturn Alley. She glanced around, trying to find a way back to Diagon Alley, but there seemed to be no way out. She was completely lost. She began to walk around slowly, taking into notice the creepy shops and surroundings about her. One place had eyeballs and fingers on display in the windowsill, and another had a sign that said, "Poison for the Wise". Ginny knew that this was not the place for her to be, and wanted to get out as soon as possible. As she walked around cautiously, someone caught her eye. He had silvery blonde hair and his eyes were cold grey. It was Draco Malfoy. "Oh god," Ginny thought.   
  
"This can't get any worse!"  
  
She turned around and walked the other way. She realized she was walking rather quickly, but at the time she really could've cared less. She just wanted to find a way back to Diagon Alley. "In a hurry, Weasley?" Came that cold voice from behind her that she recognized from taunting and teasing towards her brother. Ginny didn't respond. She just kept walking. "Where could you possibly be going that is more important than talking to me," He said sarcastically. Ginny continued to walk even faster and was well aware of the footsteps that came from behind her. "Aaww, has the wittle baby wost her way?" He snickered.  
  
At this Ginny bolted around to snap back at him, but was instantly lost in his deep grey eyes. She had not remembered him being so handsome. For a moment they just stood there, staring at eachother. It wasn't long before Ginny bounced back into reality.   
  
"I happen to be on my way out of this ghastly place, for your information," She snapped.   
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Well, if you're on your way out, you might want to walk in the other direction. Diagon Alley's that way." He pointed behind him.  
  
Ginny hesitated, and then began to walk the other way.  
  
"I didn't hear a thank you, Weasley," Draco said as she walked past him.  
  
"Oh, well I suppose I should thank you since it's probably the closest thing to a compliment you've ever gotten," She said shortly, trying not to make eye contact with him.  
  
And with that he watched her walk away out of sight.   
  
Whether it was her flaming red hair or her deep brown eyes...or perhaps her spice of a personality that caught his interest, Draco didn't know. She was strikingly pretty and Draco did not remember her being so. But one thing was for sure...he would be seeing that Weasley girl a lot more often this upcoming year, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was hardly paying attention to where she was going, which wasn't a good thing as she risked the chance of getting lost again. She was busy thinking about how Draco had shown her the way out, and was afraid to admit that he had been...considerate in showing her. She also couldn't keep his handsome face off of her mind, and his deep grey eyes. She imagined what it would be like to hold him and kiss him.  
  
"Oh stop it, Ginny!" She thought to herself.  
  
"He's a selfish prat, you can't think about him this way,"   
  
She continued to walk and then realized that she was back in Diagon Alley. She didn't know how she had suddenly arrived, as she wasn't paying any attention at all. She remembered that she was looking for Ron, and started to search the crowd again.  
  
"Ginny!" A voice called to her from the other direction.  
  
"Ginny!!"  
  
She turned around, trying to find who was calling her.   
  
"Ginny, over here,"   
  
She looked to her right and immediately began to blush. It was her crush of four years, Harry Potter.  
  
"Ginny, Ron was looking for you but he couldn't find you," He told her.  
  
"Oh...well I was at the ice cream shop, where he told me to meet him, but I didn't see him there," She responded, continuing to blush.  
  
"He probably got there before you and left to look for you when he saw that you weren't there,"  
  
"Yeah...probably,"   
  
"Well, Ron's at The Leaky Cauldron waiting for us, so we'd better go. Come on," He said.  
  
"Okay," Answered Ginny.  
  
She followed Harry as he began walking towards The Leaky Cauldron. She mentally kicked herself. She knew that she had sounded like a complete idiot while talking to Harry. She always became so self-conscious around him.   
  
They entered the bar and found Ron, seated at a table next to the window.  
  
"Ginny, where were you?" He asked.  
  
"It's been nearly two hours!"  
  
"Ron, I went to the ice cream shop and saw that you weren't there, so I went off to look for you,"  
  
"I didn't see you there either, so I left to find you too!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said.  
  
"That's okay...next time, try to be on time," He told her.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Ginny was slightly annoyed at this because she had done exactly what he told her to do, but decided not to argue about it with him. She always lost when she argued with her brother.   
  
"Let's go back to the burrow, mum's making dinner, and we're probably late," Ron said.  
  
"Okay," Harry and Ginny said in unison.  
  
They left The Leaky Cauldron and used floo powder to get back to the burrow.   
  
They were right on time. Everyone was just sitting down at the table.  
  
"I thought you three wouldn't make it!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry mum, Ginny got lost," Ron replied.  
  
Ginny was angry at this comment, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well I'm glad you found her okay. Sit down for dinner, I'm sure you guys are hungry,"  
  
They all sat down at the table and began to serve themselves. As Ginny ate, Draco came across her mind again.   
  
"He's so good looking," She thought.  
  
"And he did help me find the way back to Diagon Alley..."  
  
"Ginny, did you get all of your school supplies okay?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah mum," She answered.  
  
"Good," Molly smiled.  
  
Ginny continued to eat her dinner, listening to Ron and Harry's chat about quidditch for a while before going up to bed. As she lay sprawled across the bedsheets, she still was thinking about Draco. She could see that she was beginning to develop a crush on him.  
  
"Oh well...it'll probably be just like Harry. He won't ever notice me and he probably will forget that I even exist," She thought, before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay in bed, thinking about Ginny.  
  
"She is so beautiful," He thought.  
  
"I have to have her, I just have to,"  
  
Then a thought occured to him. 'She's Ron's little sister.'  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"He probably couldn't handle us being together," He said aloud.  
  
"If we got together that would be sweet," He laughed.  
  
"I always love to see the weasel boy enraged,"  
  
He turned over on his side.   
  
"No matter. I'll have the child and when I do, I'll make sure Ron will be the first to know," He thought.  
  
"Besides, I saw the look of desire in her eyes earlier today in Knockturn Alley,"  
  
And with this last thought, he turned over on his back and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Two: Return to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ginny lay asleep in bed as the sun began to rise. She was having the best dream about her and Draco. She was annoyed when she was rudely awakened by Ron shouting, "Ginny! Wake up, we have to leave in an hour!"  
  
She groaned. She tossed and turned for a while until she finally pushed herself out of bed. She went into the bathroom to wash her face, and then got dressed.  
  
When she finally got downstairs she barely had time to eat breakfast. "Ginny, you have to hurry and eat your breakfast, you know we can't be late!" Ron protested.  
  
"Okay okay...sorry Ron," She replied, rather annoyed.  
  
She ate her breakfast in a hurry and then went upstairs to make sure that everything was in her trunk before she brought it down. On her way up, she accidentally bumped into Harry. "Oh my God, sorry Harry!" She said really quickly.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Be downstairs in five minutes, okay?" He told her.  
  
"Sure," She smiled.  
  
She turned and went into her room. She couldn't believe how stupid she had sounded. "I have to get over him!" She declared.  
  
When she made sure that everything was in her trunk, she pushed it downstairs. Her father helped her load it into the car, and then she climbed in.   
  
She sat in between Harry and Ron. It was very aggravating as they were talking to eachother over her, and she had to lean forward whenever they wanted to talk, which was about every two seconds. Ginny became annoyed and said boldly, "Ron, why don't you switch seats with me, because you two obviously just can't spend a few minutes without talking to eachother,"  
  
"Okay, fine with me," He replied.  
  
They stood up while the car was still moving and switched seats fastly. Ginny just gazed out the window for the rest of the trip, thinking about Draco.   
  
When they arrived at King's Cross Station, they all got out of the car and each person took turns pulling their own trunk out. As they walked towards the barrier that lead to platform nine and three quarters, Ginny wondered if she would see Draco on the train at all. "I really don't see why I keep thinking about him, I mean it's probably going to end up being nothing," She thought.  
  
Ron and Harry walked through first, and then Ginny followed. When she arrived on the platform, she looked around for Ron and Harry but once again, they were nowhere in sight. "Honestly, I think they do this to me on purpose," She thought angrily.  
  
She looked around for them until she heard the conductor call, "all aboard!"  
  
"Oh this is just perfect," She thought.  
  
"Well, if they miss the train, it's their fault, not mine,"  
  
She walked onto the train and walked around, trying to find an empty compartment. She found one all the way at the back of the train, and walked inside and sat down. She took out a book and began to read when the compartment door slid open. She looked up. 'Oh my God!' She thought. It was Draco!  
  
"Mind if I come in? All of the others are full," He said.  
  
"Umm...okay. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" She asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"They both went to Germany over the summer, so they're going to be arriving at Hogwarts late."   
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
Draco walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just Hogwarts, A History. I'm really bored," She laughed.  
  
"That's neat,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
For a while they just sat there saying nothing, both a little self-conscious and not sure of what to say.  
  
"Umm..so...how was your summer?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"It was okay. And yours?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Ginny smiled. She was so nervous! He was so good looking that she felt overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say at all, though she longed to just talk to him.   
  
"Hey Ginny...about...umm...what happened in Knockturn Alley, I'm sorry I was so rude," He said.  
  
Ginny felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"That's okay. I was worse than you were, I'm sorry too," She replied nicely.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Where's Ron and Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost them when I went through the barrier."  
  
"You seem to lose those two a lot, don't you?" Draco chuckled, suddenly mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
"Yeah," She answered, laughing a little bit too.   
  
She looked up from her book to comment that they probably were doing it just to aggravate her when she once again was lost in his grey eyes. They stared at eachother before Draco began to move closer to her. 'Oh God..." Ginny thought, butterflies swimming around in her stomach. 'Is he going to kiss me?!'   
  
Draco continued to move closer until they were only inches apart and bent down to kiss her. Ginny closed her eyes, waiting, and Draco was about to do it when the compartment door burst open.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Ginny, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?!"  
  
"After I walked through the barrier I couldn't find you two!" She shouted back.  
  
Ron was about to say something until he remembered why he was really mad.  
  
"Draco, what were you doing with my sister?!" He said sharply.  
  
"Nothing, Weasley, we were just chatting."  
  
"It didn't look like that to me from outside," Said Harry, clenching his fists.  
  
He hated Malfoy with a passion.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe if you hadn't lost track of her, we wouldn't be in here together," Draco retorted.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She secretly thanked Draco for defending her.   
  
"Get the hell out of here!" Ron yelled.  
  
Draco was about to say something when he looked at Ginny and saw her shake her head. 'It's no use,' Her eyes read.   
  
He sighed and got up, walking roughly past Ron and Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed too and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, sharing a compartment with him?!" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Just as Draco said, it probably wouldn't have happened if you two had been kind enough to wait for me after I arrived!" She snapped back.  
  
"Ginny, I don't care what the hell he said. You have to use common sense! You know what he's like, and you know the tricky and dirty things he's been known to do!"   
  
"You know what Ron? Maybe he has done some dirty things to you guys in the past but he's sure been nice to me. He even showed me the way out of Knockturn Al..."  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Knockturn Alley?!?! Ginny, are you crazy?? You know how dangerous that place is, and you know that mum would kill us if she found out that one of us was there! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Well I got lost when I was looking for you!"   
  
"I don't care! You should've been paying attention!"  
  
"I'm sorry okay!!!!"   
  
"Urgh!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny ripped out her book and pretended to start reading. She didn't want to argue anymore, but she was still furious.   
  
Ron sat down and shook his head.  
  
Harry quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"So who do you think is going to be the new quidditch captain?" He asked.  
  
Ron was immediately drawn into the subject. As they began conversing deeply about quidditch, Ginny smiled behind her book. 'If they hadn't walked in...'  
  
The compartment door opened again.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We were wondering where you were!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I got on the train at the last minute and couldn't find you guys. Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!"  
  
"Hi!" They said together.  
  
Hermione gave each of them hugs and then sat down next to Ginny.   
  
"You look angry," She commented.  
  
Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I'll explain once we get to Hogwarts. We're almost there,"  
  
"Alright," Said Hermione.   
  
She too took out a book and began to read, as Harry and Ron once again began to ramble on about quidditch.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. When the train finally started to slow down, Ginny and Hermione put away their books and got their bags ready. The train stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts.   
  
As the students piled off of the train, they all spotted Hagrid and waved.  
  
"'Lo!" He shouted.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" They said together.   
  
They started walking towards the horseless carriages. Harry and Ron decided to go together, so Hermione and Ginny found a carriage and climbed in.  
  
The carriage took off, and as it started to move, Hermione asked, "Umm...so why were you so distraught on the train, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh...well, after I went through the barrier at King's Cross, I couldn't find Harry and Ron. I looked for them but couldn't find them, and soon it was time to get on the train so I just went ahead and got on. I found an empty compartment and a few minutes later Draco came and joined me. We were talking and then Ron and Harry came in and...well, Ron was pretty mad," She told her.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, but you know that Draco's not the nicest person," Hermione said.   
  
"I'm sure Ron was just protecting you,"  
  
"I know he was...but he's just been annoying me lately,"   
  
"I understand,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny was immediately approached by her best friend, Collin Creevey.  
  
"Hey Gin!" He said excitedly.  
  
Ginny grinned widely.  
  
"Hi Collin! How was your summer?"   
  
"Great. And yours?"  
  
"Not bad,"   
  
Collin smiled and led her to a seat next to his. Hermione sat next to Ginny, and Harry and Ron sat across from them. As Ginny ate her dinner, she looked over at the slytherins. It took her a while before she finally spotted Draco, and when she did, he noticed that he too was looking at her. Ginny began to blush, but she smiled and he returned it.   
  
Draco could not stop thinking about Ginny. He was mad that Ron and Harry had to barge into their compartment and disturb them. Afterall, he was about to snog her. He wasn't quite sure if he was just lusting after her anymore. She was very sweet on the train, and he enjoyed talking to her. He didn't know if it was her smile or her genuine personality that sparked his interest, but he couldn't wait to talk to her again.   
  
Ron and Harry were eating their dinner while talking about quidditch yet again. Suddenly, Ron asked, "Harry, what do you think of Ginny?"  
  
Harry was surprised by the question. He cleared his throat before he spoke.  
  
"Umm...well...she's a very sweet person. She's very easygoing and...I guess she's understanding," He answered.   
  
Ron nodded his head. He had been thinking about what he had seen before barging in on Ginny and Draco. They seemed to be sitting pretty close together, and it appeared that Draco was about to kiss Ginny but he wasn't quite sure...but he was going to do whatever it took to keep them away from eachother. Or maybe he didn't have to worry about anything and they simply were just chatting. Ron shook his head and continued to eat his dinner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny walked upstairs to her dorm. She immediately flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking of Draco. 'Was he actually going to kiss me?" She wondered. She really hoped...because she could see that she was taking a liking to him. She drifted off to sleep, again thinking about Draco.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Six O'Clock

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Three: 6:00   
  
A/N: Sorry if this story is getting to be a little bad, this is my first fic. Please review, and be nice :)   
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
As Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she was instantly approached by Draco. She immediately felt her face burn and butterflies started swimming around in her stomach.  
  
"Hi," He said, smiling.  
  
"Hi," She smiled back.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened on the train. It was all my fault, but I'd really like to talk to you again. Will you meet me by the quidditch field this evening at 6:00?"  
  
'Oh my gosh! This isn't happening!' Ginny thought happily.  
  
"Umm..sure," She replied anxiously.   
  
"I'm sorry about the train too...my brother has an awful temper," She added.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So I'll see you at six?"   
  
"Right," She smiled.   
  
And he sauntered off towards the slytherin table.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but grin widely. 'Maybe I do have a chance with him,' She thought mischievously. As she walked over to her table, Ron caught up with her and immediately confronted her.   
  
"What was that about?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"What was what about, Ron?" She replied, calmly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Ginny! Why were you talking to that prat again?!"  
  
"Ron, he was just being polite and asked me how the rest of my trip went. Is that a problem?"   
  
"It is a problem, Ginny. I don't want you talking to him, do you understand?"   
  
"You're not my father, Ron," And she began walking towards the table.  
  
Ron grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I don't give a damn, you are my little sister and I don't want you hanging around him. He's bad luck. Do you understand?" He said fiercely.   
  
"Fine," She answered angrily, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.  
  
Ron let go of her arm, and she chose a seat next to Collin and began serving herself rather vigorously.   
  
Harry had been sitting, watching them, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's up?" Collin asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, my brother's just being an asshole," She replied.  
  
Collin laughed hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said.  
  
"It'll be okay,"  
  
She smiled at him and began to eat her breakfast.  
~*~  
A few hours later, in potions, Harry and Ron sat next to eachother, talking about what Snape had planned for them this year. Draco sat directly in front of them, chopping beetles for his potion.   
  
"I'll bet he's going to try to fail us again this year," Ron said.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't let him do that," Harry answered.  
  
"But I bet he will anyway," He chuckled again.  
  
Ron began to chop up his beetles as Harry prepared the cauldron.   
  
"What was up with you and Ginny this morning in the Great Hall?" Asked Harry.  
  
Draco heard Harry say the name, "Ginny" and immediately began to listen intently, pretending to do his potions.  
  
"Oh...I saw her talking to Draco and told her to stay away from him. I don't want her near him," Ron told him.  
  
At this Draco became infuriated. He was about to call Ron a stupid git and to leave her alone when Snape told them to clean up their ingredients and get ready to leave. They did so, and as they waited by the door to leave, Harry said, "I saw them on the train. They looked awfully close,"  
  
"Yeah...I know," Ron said.  
  
"I bet Draco's just trying to get her in bed, and if I ever, and I mean ever, find out that he is, I will kill him," He told Harry.  
  
Harry said nothing, and they left the dungeons and went to their next class.  
  
Draco followed. He had been listening to every word they said from the minute Ron mentioned the name Ginny, and he was extremely angry. His intentions were not to get Ginny in bed, but to get to know her better, and if Ron was going to, "kill" him because of this, then that was simply unfair.  
  
"Potter pretends like she doesn't exist, and Weasley simply ignores her unless she does something wrong," He thought.   
  
He walked to his next class, deep in thought about Ginny.  
~*~  
Ginny too was deep in thought about Draco as she sat in transfiguration pretending to listen to the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving the class.   
  
She couldn't wait until 6:00.  
  
"I hope Ron doesn't find out," She thought, worried.  
  
"I know he would be angry...I think it's best not to tell anyone about this..."  
  
"Miss Weasley, can you tell me how you would transform a chair into a table?" Asked Professor McGonagall, aware that Ginny wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Umm...no professor. Sorry," She confessed, humiliated.  
  
"Well then, try to pay attention," McGonagall said, strictly.  
  
"Okay, sorry professor,"  
  
Ginny started paying attention to class, trying desperately not to let Draco cross her mind.   
  
When transfiguration was over, she walked with Collin to lunch.   
  
"What was causing you from not paying attention?" He asked, jokingly.  
  
"Oh...I was just thinking about someone," She said, not even realizing that she probably shouldn't have said that, as Collin always forced everything out of her.   
  
"Oh really? Who?" He asked, curiously.   
  
Ginny realized what she had just said.  
  
"Oh nevermind, it's nobody," She said quickly.  
  
"Sure...I'll find out later," He said, chuckling.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly and quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table, with Collin trailing behind her. She couldn't tell anyone about Draco...not even her best friend.   
  
As she ate her lunch, she saw Ron and Harry walk into the room, seemingly having a deep conversation. She stared at Harry, wondering if she still had feelings for him. She could tell that they were slowly being replaced with feelings for Draco.  
  
Ron and Harry came and sat down directly across from Ginny. Ron looked at her and whispered something into Harry's ear. Ginny wondered what it was...and hoped it didn't have to do with her and Draco.   
  
She decided to let it go and finished eating her lunch. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think anything's going on with Ginny and Draco?" Ron asked, for about the twelfth time.  
  
"I've already told you, I don't know...it's too early to tell," Harry answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
Ron shook his head and served himself some more food. This whole situation with Ginny and Draco was really starting to bother him, even though it seemed so minor. He still wasn't going to let them see eachother...even if it was nothing.  
  
As Ginny walked upstairs towards her dorm, she met Hermione.   
  
"Hi Ginny!" She chirped.  
  
"Hey Hermione,"   
  
"Why so blue?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...it's Ron again. I'm so tired of him acting like he's my father and thinking he can boss me around. I mean he ignores me and whenever I make the tiniest mistake he criticizes me over it. He's really starting to bother me," Ginny answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. Is it about Draco?"   
  
"Yeah. We were talking in the Great Hall this morning and he saw us...so as usual he started a scene and told me to stay away from him,"  
  
"Well Ginny, Draco can be very tricky sometimes. He's very mean to us all," Hermione told her.  
  
"I know he is, but he's nice to me," Ginny said protectively.  
  
"I'm sure he is, but be careful, okay?" She pleaded.  
  
"Whatever you say,"  
  
"Thanks. See you later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ginny continued to walk upstairs to her dorm. She looked at her watch. It was only 12:30.   
  
"I can't wait until 6:00!" She thought.   
  
"I wonder what he has planned..."  
  
And she went upstairs to her room to take a nap.   
~*~  
Draco hurriedly ate his dinner. He didn't want to be late in meeting Ginny. He hoped that she hadn't decided to not go, as he was really looking forward to talking to her, in fact he had been all day.   
  
"Why are you eating so fast?" Asked Crabbe, who had arrived at Hogwarts with Goyle earlier that morning.   
  
"I just have to do some extra studying, and I want to get a good night's rest," Draco lied.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
When he was finished eating, he ran back to his dorm to grab a cloak. When he arrived at the quidditch field, Ginny wasn't there yet. He looked at his watch. It was 5:55.   
  
"So I'm five minutes early...that's not that bad," He thought.  
  
He sat down on the bleachers and waited.  
  
Ginny was up in her dorm getting a cloak to go outside and meet Draco. She glanced at her watch. "Oh my God!" She said aloud. It was already six. She quickly left and ran to the quidditch field. When she got there, she saw Draco waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," She said, out of breath.  
  
"That's alright," He told her.  
  
"Sit down,"  
  
She did so, and Draco instantly moved closer to her. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and that he was a fool for not telling her his feelings for her sooner. He looked into her soft brown eyes, wanting so much to kiss her and hold her.  
  
"Ginny..." He said.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I...I have to tell you something,"  
  
"You can tell me anything," She said, suddenly getting very nervous yet excited at the same time.  
  
"I like you, more than a friend...I want to get to know you better," He said, feeling very stupid.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Her urge to grab him and kiss him overcame her. She suddenly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer to her, and then pressed her lips against his.   
  
It felt so good. Draco let out a soft moan as he began to slide his tongue into her mouth. Ginny felt like she was about to melt. They kissed for about five minutes until they were both out of breath and reluctantly let go.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said  
  
"Why? Don't be sorry at all!" Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny laughed nervously. She felt so embarrassed for doing that. Draco grabbed her and kissed her on the lips once more. Then he let go to ask her something.  
  
"I've heard that we are going to be having a ball in about a month. Would you like to go?" He asked her nervously.  
  
"Yes," She said fast.  
  
"Good," Draco replied.  
  
They kissed once more before they decided that they should go back.   
  
"Thanks, Draco," Ginny smiled.  
  
"No, thank you," He said.  
  
Ginny blushed and walked back up to her common room. She was completely gazed. She felt like she was in Heaven. She didn't respond to Collin when he asked, "where were you?" nor Ron when he said, "Did you finish your homework?"  
  
She even walked passed Harry without looking at him, which was a first. She felt happier than she ever had been.  
  
Draco felt the same way. He almost ran into the door when walking back up to his room, as he was too busy thinking about the evening's events.   
  
"Kissing her felt so good," he thought.  
  
He undressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep thinking of Ginny  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Ron's Idea

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Four: Ron's Idea   
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter, this is where it starts to get good...or so I've been told ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ginny had already gone up to her dormitory and had immediately fallen asleep. She was too busy thinking about Draco and what had happened between them that she didn't notice Hermione watching them from behind one of the bleachers. She had gone out for a little peace and quiet to study but instead had come across Ginny and Draco. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Hermione had seen everything, including the kisses. She was a little too far away to hear everything they talked about, but she caught a few words such as, "ball", and, "more than a friend,". This had confirmed Ron's suspicions about the two, and Hermione knew that Ron absolutely despised Malfoy and was really concerned about Ginny. She wasn't too fond of Malfoy either, but, Ginny was also one of Hermione's closest friends and didn't want to hurt her. She was thinking deeply about what she should do about the situation...pretend as if it never happened, or tell Ron. She couldn't come to a decision, so she decided to think about it later and in the meantime not say anything about it to anyone.   
  
"Oh dear..." She thought.  
  
"Things might get interesting around her soon,"   
  
She shook her head and then realized it was almost past curfew, so she knew she'd better get up to her dormitory. She left the bleachers and headed up to bed.   
  
When she arrived in the common room, she met Ron, sitting alone by the fire. "Hi," She said.  
  
"Hi..." He replied.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...I'm just worried about Ginny,"  
  
Hermione began to get very nervous.  
  
"Oh, how come?" She asked, pretending as if she didn't know.  
  
"It's Malfoy. I've seen them around eachother a lot lately, and I don't want him to do anything to her. I know what he's all about, and I don't want Ginny to get hurt," Ron grimaced.   
  
"Well, maybe he treats her differently then us. I mean, we have been enemies since day one. Ginny hasn't really gotten to know him, so he might act much differently towards her,"  
  
"That's just it, she hasn't really gotten to know him," Ron said.  
  
"I don't know if he's treating her differently, but he's acted like the biggest prude towards us, and that's enough for me. I don't want Ginny near him,"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, do what you want to do, but Ginny has always been independent, and I hate to say it Ron, but I don't know if what you're doing is the best thing for her. I mean, the more you tell her to stay away from him, the more she will probably see him,"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Ron said hotly.  
  
"Goodnight,"   
  
"...Goodnight"   
  
They both walked up to their dormitories to go to bed, Hermione thinking, "He always has to have his way,"  
~*~  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny sauntered into the room, grinning widely. She could not stop thinking about the previous evening, and she had butterflies in her stomach as she was excited to see Draco. Except she didn't know when she would be seeing him again. She walked over to her table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Good morning," She said brightly.  
  
"Hi," She replied, happy but nervous at the same time.  
  
She knew why Ginny was in such a good mood, and she hoped Ron would think nothing of her sudden joy. She served herself some bacon and eggs, and began to eat. Ginny served herself as well, and then looked over at the slytherin table. She spotted Draco towards the middle, whom, to her delight, was looking at her as well. Ginny began to turn red, smiling at him, trying not to look too shy. Draco grinned back at her, and then started eating his breakfast.   
  
Ron came into the room and sat down across from Ginny, as always. He noticed how happy Ginny was and he hadn't ever remembered her being as elated as she was now.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked, chuckling a little.  
  
"Oh, I was just given the impression that today would be a good day," Ginny lied.  
  
"Okay..." Ron said, his suspicions rising.  
  
"Say, Gin, where were you last night before you came up to the common room?"  
  
Hermione accidentally dropped her fork onto the ground in panic. She scurried to pick it up, trying to hide her nervousness.   
  
"Oh...I was studying," Ginny replied quickly.  
  
"You seemed like you were dazed. You weren't paying attention to anything,"   
  
"Some nights are like that,"   
  
Ron looked at her in curiosity, wondering what was going on with her. Ginny could tell by the look on his face that he was beginning to get a little suspicious.  
  
"So, who are you playing against first?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.  
  
Ron groaned. "Slytherin," He replied.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said.  
  
Then a thought occured to her. 'That means I will get to see Draco play!'  
  
Ginny finished eating her breakfast and stood up to walk out of The Great Hall. As she approached the exit, Draco caught up with her. She suddenly forgot what she was doing and the atmosphere around her. Butterflies began to swarm around in her stomach.  
  
"Hey!" He said enthusiastically.   
  
"Good morning," She replied happily.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Not much. Just getting ready for charms class,"  
  
"Oh. I've got transfiguation next,"  
  
"That's my favorite subject!"   
  
"Really? Mine is potions,"  
  
Ginny suppressed a giggle. 'Professor Snape?!'  
  
"I'd better get going, I can't be late. I'll talk to you later, how about after lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds fine to me,"  
  
"Great. See you then!"  
  
And with that he walked away. Ginny sighed deeply. The way he walked, his eyes, his beautiful blonde hair, his kindness yet mischief at the same time, oh it was everything. She was totally falling for him.   
  
Draco thought the same thing as he walked towards transfiguation. Her flaming red hair, those deep brown eyes, her smile...  
  
He couldn't help but grin widely as he entered the classroom.  
~*~  
Ron had been watching Ginny leave, so of course he had seen her talking to Malfoy. He was so angry he could barely think. 'I told her to stay away from him!'   
  
He stood up and walked quickly to his next class. "Ron, wait up!" Harry called.  
  
He stopped to wait, as Harry caught up. He instantly noticed the redness in Ron's face and could tell that he was in one of his many moods.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Ginny again! I saw her talking to Malfoy after breakfast,"  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed as he was getting to be obsessive.   
  
"Look, Ron, I know that you don't like Malfoy. I don't either, but from what it seems like, I don't think he's done any harm to Ginny,"  
  
"That's YET," He said rather loud.  
  
"That doesn't mean he won't,"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He was clearly starting to get sick of this. 'He always thinks he's right!' He thought.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said.  
  
They walked to their next class, which was herbology. As they stood in lines waiting to be let in, Ron tried to think of ways that he could make Ginny stay away from Malfoy. 'I could try to get her involved in Quidditch...' He thought. But then he remembered that Ginny had no interest in the game.   
  
'Maybe I could try to talk to her more...just overall find ways to distract her from Malfoy...'   
  
But he knew that that idea probably wouldn't work. He was beginning to get frustrated. He turned to look at Harry to ask him a question, when an idea occured to him. 'Harry...' He thought.  
  
'Ginny has always had a crush on Harry! I could ask Harry to ask her out on a date!'   
  
It was a brilliant idea. He would get them to go on a date, and would try to get them involved in conversations. They would hit it off immediately! Ron decided to take his plan into action later, as Harry remained oblivious of the idea.   
  
When they walked out of the greenhouse, Ron said, "Hey Harry, can I have a word with you later?"   
  
Harry chuckled. Ron never talked like that.  
  
"Umm...sure," He answered.  
  
Ron smiled and walked back into the castle with him. Harry wondered why he was suddenly so happy and talking so strangely.   
  
As they walked up to their common room, they passed Ginny who seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere.  
  
"Where are you off to, Gin?" Asked Ron.  
  
Ginny knew she wouldn't get away without him asking.  
  
"I'm going down to lunch, where else?" She said.  
  
"Oh...but lunch doesn't start in another ten minutes," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well I want to be one of the first in, I want to get a good seat,"   
  
Ron gave her a funny look before she took off again. 'A good seat?? At the lunch table?'   
  
Harry thought nothing of it(he didn't want to), muttered the password, and he and Ron entered the common room.  
~*~  
Ginny waited by the entrace to The Great Hall. She knew she had sounded incredibly stupid towards her brother and that he would be on her heels later, but she didn't care. She was anxious to eat her lunch fast so that she could see Draco. She hoped that Ron hadn't seen her talking with him earlier, as she knew she would receive another one of his lectures from him if he did. She set those thoughts aside and thought of Draco instead.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to the ball together!" She thought.   
  
Then she remembered something. "Oh no...what will Ron do?"  
  
She paced around thinking about this for a while.   
  
"I don't care. I'm going to be brave and stand up to him," She decided.  
  
The doors to The Great Hall opened and she stepped inside. She was the first one there. Collin had just arrived and he quickly ran up to Ginny.   
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"Hello," She answered back.  
  
"So, um, yeah, who were you thinking about yesterday during transfiguration?" He asked.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it and was annoyed at this. He never let anything go.  
  
"I told you, it was no one,"   
  
"Then why did you say that you were thinking about someone before, hmm?" He said slyly.  
  
"Collin, why can't you ever let anything go for once?!" She exclaimed in anger.  
  
Collin was taken aback. He just stood there and watched her walk away fast. He didn't mean to make her angry, he just wanted to know, and it made him mad that she couldn't tell him her secret because they were best friends and always able to tell eachother everything. He felt guilty and angry at the same time. He sat at the opposite end of the table(away from Ginny), because he didn't want to upset her any further.   
  
Ginny sat down and served herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not there yet so she was sitting alone. She felt terribly bad about going off on Collin, but at the same time she was glad that she did it. "He needed to hear it," She thought.  
  
"He is always so nosy..."   
  
Then again they were best friends. Ginny sighed.   
  
"Hey, gorgeous,"  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to melt. It was Draco!  
  
"Hi!" Ginny said excitedly, forgetting about Collin.  
  
Collin immediately began focusing on what was going on between the two. This was Draco Malfoy, a slytherin, talking to Ginny Weasley, a gryffindor.  
  
"So, are we still going to see eachother after lunch?" He said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
  
"You bet," She smiled.  
  
"See ya,"   
  
Ginny turned around and faced her plate. She couldn't eat. She couldn't think. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco...  
  
"What was that?!" Came an angry voice from behind her.  
  
Ginny turned around and faced her brother.  
  
"I was talking to Draco," Ginny said boldly.  
  
"I know you were talking to Draco! Ginny, I specifically told you to stay away from him!"  
  
"Ron, you are not my father, and if you have decided to make a scene in front of everyone here, why don't you do it sometime else, I'm hungry and I'm going to eat my lunch," She said defiantly.  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"She's right, Ron," Hermione interrupted.   
  
"Leave it be for now,"  
  
Ron scowled and sat in between Harry and Hermione. He was furious. Furious that Ginny had ignored what he told her to do, and furious that Malfoy seemed to think that he had the right to go and talk to his sister whenever he wanted. Then he remembered his plan. "Things will be changing around here soon," He thought.  
  
His spirits rose a bit and he served himself some food and started eating.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. A "Small" Favor

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Five: A "Small" Favor  
  
A/N: Ron tells Harry his, "idea" in this chapter. Read along to find out what his reaction is and what he decides to do. Oh yeah, and the ball is coming up in the next chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
When Ginny finished eating her lunch, she stood up and nonchalantly walked over to the entrance of The Great Hall. She acted as if she were leaving to prepare for her next class(for Ron's sake) but turned and stood just outside the door instead. She waited for another five minutes before Draco appeared. She felt her heart begin to beat very fast.   
  
"Hey," He said, sounding mischievous.   
  
Ginny wondered why this was so.  
  
"Hi," She answered back, giggling a bit.   
  
"Let's go to the quidditch field,"   
  
"Alright..."  
  
They walked outside towards the quidditch field, Ginny glancing behind her to make sure that, "someone" wasn't following her. When she saw that he wasn't, she smiled and walked with Draco, wondering what he had in store for her. As they walked, Draco took hold of Ginny's hand. Ginny became even more nervous at this but happier at the same time.   
  
When they reached the bleachers, Draco climbed onto one and helped her up. They sat down and looked into eachother's eyes for a few moments before Draco grabbed her and kissed her, this one a bit more intense than the others. Ginny felt like she was melting. She was starting to burn up, but in a good way. Draco's kisses were like being in a dream. She suddenly began to think naughty thoughts as he continued kissing her, now starting to force his tongue between her lips. Ginny couldn't suppress a moan as he began to explore her mouth. She leaned back a bit before he pulled away. Ginny was rather disappointed and wondered if there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know if this is right, I mean you're still really young, and if someone finds us..."  
  
Ginny just grabbed him and kissed him back. This nonsense talk of his would not be tolerated. When she pulled back, she said, "Draco, I'm not still really young. I'm 15 years old, and you're only a year older than me. I've already got my brother on my tail. I'm allowed to kiss guys!"  
  
"Okay okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," He said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, know that I'm more than okay with it," She smiled at him.  
  
Draco looked her into the eyes and smiled back. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. It was like a dream come true. When he was with Ginny, he felt differently. Being with her made him feel like he could do anything. She made him feel special, and...dare he say it? Happy.   
  
"Ginny, you're wonderful," He told her.   
  
Ginny was surprised at the sudden comment. A sudden blanket of joy swept over her.   
  
"So are you," She said back.  
  
"When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. Like I can try anything, and you make me feel special and happy. I've never felt those things in my entire life,"   
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. No one had ever said such a thing to her, ever.   
  
"I've never been happier than I am now," She said, her tears overflowing.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her tears away.   
  
"I think we'd better go, but I don't want to leave without talking about when we will see eachother again,"   
  
"Okay," She said, smiling uncontrollably.  
  
"How about tomorrow, after breakfast. We can talk for a little bit,"   
  
"That would be wondeful,"   
  
Draco grinned at her. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand. Ginny broke her hand away before they entered the castle. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"It's Ron," She confessed.  
  
"I don't want him-"  
  
"It's okay, Ginny. I understand,"   
  
She smiled at him as they entered, Ginny whispering, "bye" and him doing the same. They caught up with their friends and walked in different directions.   
  
Draco was unbelievably happy, and Crabbe and Goyle had never seen him so. But, although Draco was very glad to be with Ginny, he couldn't help but feel angry when he thought of Ron trying to break them apart. He didn't like the fact that because of this, they had to keep their relationship a secret.   
  
He shook his head and continued walking with his friends.  
~*~  
Harry and Ron were up in the common room, playing chess. When Ron remembered that he was going to tell Harry his idea, he stopped playing and said, "Harry, remember earlier when I said I wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, can we talk right now?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
They stood up and sat down in chairs across from one another.   
  
"Okay, you know how I hate Malfoy and I don't like the fact that he's been around my sister a lot lately, right?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit as he nodded his head.   
  
"Well, I think I've come up with a way to keep them apart,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I want you to date Ginny," He said abruptly.  
  
Harry was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Ron had come up with such a plan. What if Draco and Ginny were happy together? What if they weren't even dating, and Harry got himself stuck into something he'd regret? He liked Ginny a lot as a friend, but not really as a girlfriend.   
  
"Ron...I don't know if I can do that," He told him.  
  
"Why not? It's perfect,"  
  
"Well...it might mess up a lot of things," Harry said, trying to avoid telling him that he didn't like Ginny in that way.  
  
"All it will do is keep Ginny and Malfoy away from eachother,"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"So will you do it?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
Harry was quite unsure of this. He didn't like the fact that Ron was using him, and that he would be dating Ginny just because Ron insisted, not because he really liked her.   
  
"I don't know, Ron-"  
  
"Harry, please!" He begged.  
  
Harry sighed and decided to do it, his instincts telling him that this was a bad idea.   
  
"Alright, Ron..."   
  
"Excellent! Here's the plan. I think for a first date, you could ask Ginny to the ball..."  
  
The ball! Harry had completely forgotten, and he needed a date anyway.   
  
"When is the ball??" He asked.  
  
"It's in three days, so you've got to ask her soon,"  
  
"Okay..." Harry said stupidly.  
  
Ron grinned and said, "Let's finish our chess game,"  
  
Harry nodded his head and stood up, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.  
~*~  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny looked happier than she had the day before. Hermione noticed this and wondered what had happened between her and Draco.   
  
"Hi, Ginny," She said.  
  
"Hey Hermione,"  
  
"Why so happy?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just another good day!"  
  
Hermione didn't believe this but served herself anyways and began eating. Ginny did the same and once again glanced up to see Draco smiling at her. She didn't blush this time, to her surprise, and she smiled back.   
  
Collin strolled into The Great Hall and looked at Ginny. He was curious as to why Draco Malfoy was talking to her yesterday at lunch. He was a slytherin and she was a gryffindor. He hoped that Draco wasn't harassing Ginny in any way as she was his best friend, and if he found out that he was, he would pay. He wondered if it was him she was thinking about during transfiguration a few days ago. He made sure he sat away from Ginny as they had not made up yet, but once they did, he hoped to find out what she had to do with Malfoy.   
  
Harry and Ron came into The Great Hall. Harry had an apprehensive look on his face and Ron looked incredibly happy. Hermione wondered what was going on with those two.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked him quietly as he sat down next to her.   
  
Harry thought about whether he should tell her about Ron's plan. He decided he would tell her later because they were best friends, but not now because there were so many other people around.  
  
"I'll tell you later," He told her.   
  
She nodded her head and finished up her lunch.   
  
"I'd better be going, I've got to study,"   
  
"Okay, see ya later,"   
  
She rose and walked away. Ginny was still eating her lunch when Collin decided to come over and try to apologize. He sat down in Hermione's seat.  
  
"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry I was so nosy yesterday, but I thought we were always able to tell eachother everything,"   
  
"That's okay, Collin. I was just mad because I'm fed up with my brother, and I took it out on you. I'm the one who should be sorry," She said, smiling at him.  
  
Collin was relieved.  
  
"Thank you," He told her.  
  
"Let's talk later tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay," She said.  
  
He stood up and walked back to his seat to finish his lunch. Ginny was glad that they had made up, but she was still mad at her brother. She hadn't talked to him since yesterday at lunch, when he blew up at her. She had been trying to avoid him. She looked over at Ron and Harry and saw that Ron whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry nodded his head. He scooted over into Hermione's seat and said, "Ginny, can I talk to you later?"  
  
Ginny wondered what was going on. He had never ever asked her to talk with him alone. She was surprised that she didn't develop butterflies in her stomach like she should've when she saw him. 'Maybe I'm getting over him,' She thought.  
  
"Um, sure Harry," She answered.  
  
Harry gave her a small smile.  
  
"Okay...how about this evening in the common room?"  
  
"That would be fine,"  
  
He nodded his head and moved back to his seat, where Ron and him began conversing about something deeply. Ginny was curious as to what they were talking about, but remembered that she had to meet Draco. She stood up and walked out of The Great Hall.  
  
When she was right outside the door, she saw Draco standing there, waiting.  
  
"Hey, I thought you had forgotten," He chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just talking to my friends and got a little carried away,"  
  
"That's okay. So, you still want to go to the ball together, right?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely!" She replied.  
  
"Great. Let's meet eachother at the bottom of the staircase at 7:30, okay? And Ginny...let's try not to let your brother get in the way of us at the ball,"  
  
Ginny was relieved that he had said that.   
  
"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then!"  
  
He smiled at her and walked away. Ginny just stood there, glowing, when Ron came up to her.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know I have a short temper,"  
  
She looked up and saw her brother there.  
  
"Umm...that's okay," She told him, and quickly walked away. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now.  
  
Ron sighed and stood there, waiting for Harry.  
~*~  
Later that evening, Ginny sat in the common room, reviewing her potions.  
  
"Damn it!" She said aloud.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She absolutely hated potions.   
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Harry, who had just walked into the room.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just studying potions and it's getting to me,"  
  
"I know how you feel. Listen, I told you earlier I wanted to talk to you. Do you think we could right now?"  
  
Ginny's face reddened a bit before she said, "Sure,"  
  
Maybe she still did have a few feelings for him, but she would have to get rid of them fast, as she was now dating Draco. "I'm dating Draco!" She thought happily.  
  
Harry sat down across from her.   
  
"You know how the ball's coming up in three days?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," She said.  
  
"Well...er...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me,"   
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. She should've been dancing for joy, but instead she was grieving. "Perfect timing!" She thought angrily. There was no way she could go with him, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go with him, even if she could.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm already going with someone else," She said shyly.  
  
Harry was relieved.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I'll ask Parvati or something,"  
  
He stood up quickly and walked away. Ginny was in complete shock. "Why did he have to ask me now, of all times? When I'm seeing someone else," She thought.  
  
Maybe he liked her. Maybe he was actually starting to come through...not that it meant anything now. She was taken, and she was happy. She knew she still had a few small feelings for Harry, but not as much as Draco. She only hoped that Harry wouldn't push these feelings and make them grow.  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. The Ball

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Six: The Ball  
  
A/N: This chapter is about...yep! You guessed it! The ball, lol. Rated PG-13 for swearing, heavy kissing, and fondling. Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
When Ginny had overcome the shock of Harry asking her to the ball, she stood up and went upstairs to her dorm. She was very tired, and this last part of the day had made quite an interesting turn.   
  
"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings..." She thought.  
  
And with this last thought, she drifted off to sleep.   
~*~  
The next day at breakfast, Ginny was silent. Hermione was curious as to why she was because they usually had lively conversations during meals.   
  
"Ginny, is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Ginny whipped her head up.   
  
"Oh no...nothing's wrong, just that..." She couldn't finish.  
  
"Just that what?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Well...Harry asked me to the ball last night, and I said no,"  
  
Hermione was silent. First of all, why would Harry suddenly make a move and ask Ginny on a date? Secondly, Harry had never mentioned to Hermione that he had feelings for Ginny other than liking her as a friend. Third, why did Ginny say no if she has had a crush on him since her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
"Oh, duh!" She thought.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Why?" Was all she could say.   
  
"Well, because...er..."   
  
Hermione waited patiently as she saw Ginny's cheeks turn red.  
  
"I'm already going with someone else,"  
  
Hermione knew who it was.  
  
"Oh really? Who?"   
  
"I can't tell. It's going to be...a surprise," Ginny said, feeling very stupid.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Boy is Ron going to be surprised..." She thought.  
  
"Do you think I hurt his feelings?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think Harry will be just fine, don't worry about it Gin,"   
  
"Okay," Ginny said, smiling nervously.  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence for the rest of the time.  
  
When Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, Ron stopped Harry and said, "Did you ask her to the ball yet?"  
  
Harry was beginning to get really fed up.  
  
"Yes, Ron. I asked her and she said no,"  
  
"Why would she say no?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Because she's already going with someone else!" He practically shouted.  
  
Harry had a feeling that it was Draco, and if Ron found out, well, it might as well be the end of the earth.   
  
"...Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't ask her!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering!" Ron said sharply.  
  
Harry scowled and went to sit down next to Hermione. Ron followed, but instead sat next to Ginny. Ginny immediately began to eat faster and when she got up to leave, Ron said, "Ginny, stop avoiding me. We have to talk,"  
  
"We can talk later, Ron," She said.  
  
"No, we can't. We have to talk now,"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," She said hotly.  
  
"He's pulled my last straw..." She thought as she walked away.  
  
Ron sighed and decided to skip breakfast, heading back up to his common room.  
  
Ginny was heading towards the dungeons because she had a potions test to make up. This was part of the reason as to why she didn't want to talk to Ron- because she was dreading potions, but she also didn't want to talk to him because she was mad at him.  
  
When she entered the dungeons, she dropped her bookbag and all of her stuff flew out. She groaned and bent down to pick it all up when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and found herself caught in deep grey eyes.  
  
"Hi," She said, grinning.  
  
"Hey beautiful,"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to give one of the fifth years a test in potions, I think her name is Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Ginny chuckled, feeling extremely happy.  
  
"This won't be half as bad as I thought it would be then," She said.  
  
"You bet it won't," He said, winking at her.  
  
Her face reddened as he took her hand and they entered the empty classroom. She sat down at her desk and he sat down on Professor Snape's desk.   
  
"Well, where's the test?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that it would be orally. I'll be asking you fifteen questions regarding what you have learned in potions so far, and you'll give me the answers,"   
  
"Right," She acknowledged.   
  
She took the test, which, to her delight, wasn't that long, and when she was finished, Draco said, "A plus!"  
  
She smiled at him as he came over to her and pulled her up from her chair gently.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers, and she immediately let out a soft moan. She caught on quicker this time, as she leaned back and let him kiss her more passionately. They kissed like this for a few moments, before she felt his hand on her thigh. It felt too good to tell him to stop, so she let him continue. She let out another moan, which was louder than the other. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. He was about to slip his hand up her robes when they heard footsteps outside the classroom. They instantly stopped and stood up, straightening their clothes and trying to pretend that nothing had happened.   
  
Professor Snape entered the room. "I trust the test went well, Draco?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, professor,"   
  
"Good. You may leave, Miss Weasley," He said, his usual glare on his face.   
  
"Okay, bye, thank you professor," She said, not knowing why she was thanking him.  
  
Either way, he did not reply with a, "you're welcome" nor any other comment when she left. Ginny was not expecting him to.   
  
She left the dungeons and headed up to her common room, once again feeling very jubilant. The ball was in two days, and she would be going to Hogsmeade the next day so she could pick out some dress robes. She was going to ask Hermione to join her.   
  
As she entered the common room, she came across Harry and Hermione having what seemed to be a private conversation. They stopped talking right when Ginny walked through the portrait hole.   
  
"Okay, talk to you later Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Bye,"   
  
Harry got up and went to his dorm.   
  
"Hi," Ginny said, watching Harry leave the room.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"   
  
"Not much. I just made up a potions test," She told her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't that bad," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny grinned. 'If only she knew...'   
  
"It wasn't bad at all...listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow to pick out some dress robes for the ball,"   
  
"That would be great!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Let's meet after breakfast!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, smiling.   
  
Hermione smiled back as Ginny went up to her dorm. She had just found out about Ron's idea to get him and Ginny hooked up so that Malfoy would stay away from her. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron would do such a thing, as she knew that Ginny was seemingly happy now that she was with Draco. She wasn't sure if Harry could give her the same joy. She was just about to tell Harry that Ginny and Draco were dating when Ginny walked into the common room.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Why does Ron always have to complicate things?" She thought.  
  
She left the common room and went down for lunch.  
~*~  
The next morning after breakfast, Ginny met Hermione in the Great Hall.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go!"  
  
They left for Hogsmeade with Ginny glancing at Draco on their way out. Hermione decided she was going to try talking to Ginny about who she was going to the ball with, even though she was pretty sure it was Draco. She just wanted to be sure.   
  
On their way there, Hermione asked, "So...Ginny, who are you going to the ball with?" again.  
  
Ginny stiffened as they continued to walk. She knew she could trust Hermione...but would she tell Ron if she told her it was Draco? She decided she would tell her if she swore not to tell anyone.  
  
"Hermione, I'll tell you if you promise me you won't tell anybody," She said.  
  
"I promise,"   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay...umm...I am going with Draco," She said unwillingly as her face began to turn red.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Sounds like fun!" Hermione said, glad that she was sure now.  
  
Ginny looked at her in wonder. 'I thought Hermione hated Draco...'  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they immediately went to pick out some new dress robes. After they had gotten measured, they looked around, trying to find some pretty ones. Hermione came across some beautiful light pink colored robes and decided to try them on. As Hermione was in the dressing room, a thought came across Ginny. "Who is Hermione going with?"  
  
When she came out to show her her outfit, she decided to ask.   
  
"Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?"   
  
"Oh...umm...I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone," She said.  
  
"You know I won't,"  
  
"Okay, well...I'm going with your brother," Hermione said shyly.  
  
Ginny was completely surprised, but tried to hide it.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Was all she could say.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. She turned around so that Ginny could see the dress and it looked absolutely gorgeous on her.  
  
"It looks great, Hermione,"   
  
"It does? Because if it doesn't please tell me..."   
  
"It's perfect," Ginny said quickly.  
  
Hermione smiled and went back into the dressing room to change. Ginny went to look for more dresses and soon came upon some beautiful lavender robes. She never dreamed she would ever try lavender robes on, but decided to do it. She told Hermione she was trying something on, and went into the dressing room. When she came out to show Hermione, she gasped in awe.   
  
"Ginny...they're perfect for you!" She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! I'm not letting you leave this store unless you buy them!"  
  
Ginny laughed as they headed to the register. When they were through with their purchases, they decided to go back to Hogwarts.   
  
"Thanks for coming, Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure, it was a lot of fun!" She replied.  
  
As they walked back to the castle, Hermione wondered what lay ahead of them the next night at the ball.  
~*~  
Ginny was upstairs, getting ready. Her lavender robes did look perfect on her, as Hermione had said. It really brought out her figure. Her face looked perfect with makeup on. As she put on a tad more lipstick, Hermione walked in.   
  
"Ginny, you look absolutely beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Thank you! So do you,"   
  
Hermione smiled. She went to put her makeup on. She had never seen Ginny look so pretty. She only hoped that Ron would not get angry when she found out who Ginny was going with. She let out a small sigh.   
  
Ginny finished putting on her makeup, brushed her hair one more time, and went down to the common room where she found Harry and Ron waiting. Harry looked up at Ginny and tried to hold in a gasp. He too had never seen her looking so gorgeous.   
  
"Ginny, who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out,"   
  
"Tell me now-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and could see, 'don't ruin it for her,' in his eyes. Ron nodded his head and desperately tried to keep his mouth shut. Ginny mouthed a, "thank you" to Harry while Ron wasn't looking. Harry smiled. Hermione came down the stairs. Ron's mouth fell open at seeing her. Hermione smiled shyly.   
  
"You look great," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, you look handsome yourself,"   
  
Ginny looked at them in curiosity as she left the room. 'Why didn't Hermione ever tell me that she liked my brother?'   
  
She walked down the staircase and spotted Draco. She smiled at him as he gasped in awe. 'She looks so beautiful,' He thought.  
  
Ginny gazed at Draco and could not believe how good looking he was. His silvery blonde hair was slicked back in a messy sort of way making it look really sexy. His face and body were perfect. Ginny felt tingles run up her spine.   
  
She approached him and he held out his arm for her. They walked to the entrance talking lightheartedly about various things when Draco was tapped-rather punched-vigorously on the shoulder.   
  
"What?" He said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Said Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione was clasped to his arm trying desperately to make him stop, but to no avail. She had seen this coming from the moment she knew that Ginny was going with Draco.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Weasley?" Draco retorted.   
  
"Get your shitty hands off of her, NOW!"   
  
"Ron, shut the hell up! Leave us alone! I am never speaking to you again!" Ginny yelled, furious.  
  
They quickly walked into the ball to choose a table away from them. When it was time to dance, Draco led Ginny to the middle of the dance floor, (to piss Ron off) and they began to dance the night away. Ron's face was bright red with fury and Hermione was getting fed up as he was hardly paying any attention to her. He was too busy glancing at Ginny and Draco.  
  
Harry was speculating this as he was sitting down at his table, alone. He hadn't managed to find a date for the ball, and wasn't as bothered by it as he should've been. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. It must've been her striking red hair and figure that Harry had never noticed before, although he couldn't figure out why now. He also noticed, that, well...she had a very nice chest. He was a little mad at Ron for blowing up at the entrance and embarrassing everyone like that. He was getting tired of him not caring who he was around and where he was.   
  
Ginny was having the time of her life as Draco swept her off her feet. She felt completely in love. She could not help but get lost into his eyes time after time, and she wanted so very much to kiss him passionately, but knew that she couldn't do it now. Draco too wanted to kiss her as he swung her around his waste. He was planning on taking her outside into the gardens so that they could be alone after the next dance. He didn't care what Weasley thought.   
  
Ron was still quite angry as he danced with Hermione. Hermione had finally had it.  
  
"Ron, if all you can think about is Ginny and Draco instead of having fun and relaxing, then I'm going to ask Harry to dance," She said angrily.   
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Ginny!"  
  
"Draco is not doing any harm to her! Just leave her alone and enjoy the night!"   
  
"I guess you're right," He said, to Hermione's surprise.   
  
She smiled as he held her close and they began to slow dance.  
  
Draco took Ginny by the hand and led her outside. He looked behind him and saw that Ron wasn't watching. He smiled as he walked with Ginny. They picked a bench away from the windows so that nobody could see them as they wanted to be alone. They also made sure that they were a good distance away from the entrance.   
  
"Thank you so much for taking me," Ginny said.  
  
"No problem. I'd do it again if I could,"  
  
Ginny beamed as Draco leaned down to kiss her neck. She moaned and grasped his back. His kisses were breathtaking. He kissed his way up to her lips and Ginny grabbed him by the neck and kissed him instead, to his delight. It wasn't long before their tongues entwined and began exploring eachother's mouths. Once more, naughty thoughts ran through Ginny's head. She wanted to be in bed with Draco, she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin. She wanted to feel him inside her. Draco too longed for this, as he began to feel her up. They continued to kiss passionately, unaware that Harry was watching everything.  
  
End of Chapter Six 


	7. Discovered Feelings, Hurt, and Jealousy

Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Seven: Discovered Feelings, Hurt, and Jealousy   
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your great reviews, hehe! Also, I'm sorry it took so long to post chapter six, I went on a vacation for a few days and wasn't able to write. Anyway, I need your feedback on whether I should make a few sparks happen between Ginny and Harry, or if I should just continue with G/D. Please tell me in your reviews or E-mail me at sugarpop1488@hotmail.com. Thanks so much! Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Warning: This chapter is PG-13 for some content.   
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry was watching Ginny and Draco closely as they kissed. He couldn't believe how touchy they were with eachother. He wasn't sure as to what he should do. It looked as though they had sure gotten comfortable with eachother over the few months that they'd been here, and Harry was surprised that he felt a ping of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it was wrong of him to watch, but he couldn't help himself. He was way too drawn in now. 'Should I tell Ron or leave it be?' He thought.   
  
Draco's hand was just past Ginny's thigh now and was starting to slip up Ginny's robes. Ginny did nothing to make Draco stop. She moaned louder as his hand slid from her hip up. She began to breathe heavier as he fondled her gently but slowly began to get rough. She was about to slide her hand down his pants when someone shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"   
  
Ginny and Draco immediately stopped in shockness, as they were unaware that anyone was watching. Ginny looked up, expecting to see her brother there, but instead saw Collin Creevey. Harry had instantly hidden behind a bush and had not been seen, but could hear everything.   
  
"What are you doing with her, Draco?!" Collin asked angrily.  
  
Draco was speechless. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Have you been watching us the entire time?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"No! I just came outside to get some fresh air and I came across you two! Did he pressure you into doing that with you, Ginny?"  
  
"No Collin! We have been dating for several months!" Ginny shouted in anger, but then cupped her mouth when she realized that she had just spilled her secret.   
  
Collin was completely surprised. That was not the answer he'd expected. Ginny's gaze hit the floor as Draco stared at Collin in fury. He was mad because of his rude interruption. Ginny was not mad, but rather worried. 'Will Collin tell anyone? Will he ever speak to me again because I didn't tell him?' Ginny thought.   
  
Collin shook his head and angrily walked back into the ball.   
  
Ginny looked up at Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry I told him," She said.  
  
"Actually, Ginny, you shouldn't be sorry. I think it's time we tell people what's been going on with us. We can't keep it a secret forever,"  
  
Ginny looked down at her lap.  
  
"I guess you're right,"  
  
Draco smiled and took Ginny's hand. They went back into the ball and sat down at their table where they talked for the rest of the night. Harry was still outside and was a little shocked at what Ginny had just said. 'Draco and Ginny have been dating for several months?' He thought.   
  
'Ron's going to have a fit...'   
  
When he saw that Ginny and Draco had gone back in, he peeked his head inside to make sure that they weren't looking, and sauntered into the ball to sit down next to Ron and Hermione who seemed very comfortable with eachother. Hermione's hand was in Ron's lap and his arm was around her.   
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked, chuckling.  
  
Ron looked up at him and could see that his face was a bit flushed.  
  
"Not at all," He said, smiling.   
  
Hermione was a bit upset at this and took her hand off of his lap. Ron gave her a quizzical look but she turned away, avoiding eye contact. Instead she looked up at Harry and she could tell that he had something on his mind. Ron thought nothing of it, shrugged, and turned around to talk to Harry.   
  
"So, where have you been? It's been nearly half an hour,"  
  
"Oh...I went outside to get some air," He said.   
  
'Well, it's partly true...'  
  
"I'm going to go and get some drinks. You want anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just stay here,"  
  
Ron nodded his head, stood up, and walked away. When Hermione saw that he was gone, she immediately scooted over into his chair and said, "Harry, what is it? I saw the look on your face when you came over to us,"  
  
Harry looked at her and thought about whether he should tell her or not. He decided he would, since she was one of his best friends and he knew that he could trust her.  
  
"Well...I saw Ginny and Draco go outside, so I followed. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help myself. And when I saw what they were doing..."  
  
Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I know, Harry. I know about those too as well. I sort of...ran into them when I went out to the quidditch field to get some studying done,"  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Do you think we should say anything to Ron?"  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Harry looked at her again.  
  
"Are you angry with him?"  
  
"No, it's not that...it's just that...well, he's sort of been ignoring me lately. Like I don't mean anything to him,"  
  
"Trust me, Hermione, you mean a lot to him. You're one of his best friends!"  
  
"I know, but Harry...I sort of like your brother. I just want to know if he likes me,"  
  
"Do you want me to ask?"  
  
"Could you?"  
  
Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Thanks Harry. You're the best,"   
  
She smiled at him and patted him on the back.   
  
"Oh, and Harry? Please don't tell your brother I like him yet!"  
  
"You know I wont,"  
  
She grinned at him again and turned away. Harry sighed and rested his elbow on the table.  
  
Collin was sitting down, alone. He was so angry he could hardly control himself. 'Why didn't Ginny tell me?' He thought.  
  
'I thought I was her best friend...and of all people, Draco Malfoy?'   
  
He tried to calm himself down by drinking some pumpkin juice. He sighed. It had been one interesting night...  
~*~  
Ginny awoke with a headache. She had been worrying the entire night about what she should say to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Collin.  
  
"Well...see...Draco and I have been going out for a few months," She said aloud to herself, trying to sound bold.   
  
She smacked herself on the forehead.   
  
'This is never going to work!' She thought.  
  
She got up, dressed herself, and made her way down to the Great Hall. She spotted Collin who was looking quite upset still. She decided to give it a go and sat down next to him. He didn't move at all. In fact, she wasn't sure if he even knew she was there.  
  
"Hi," She said nervously.  
  
He didn't respond or acknowledge that she had said hi.  
  
"Look, I know you're angry with me because I didn't tell you about Draco, but I couldn't. I didn't tell anyone, so you're not the only one!"   
  
He shot his head up.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry that I have to say this to you, but I shouldn't be measured up with everyone else! I'm your best friend for christ sakes! You know that you can tell me anything and if you didn't want me to tell, you know I would've kept a promise!"   
  
Ginny didn't know what to say.  
  
"Look...again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while if you can understand that,"  
  
He glared at her in such a way that it made her feel as if every inch of her body was being stabbed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't understand it," He said to her, and then got up and walked away.  
  
Ginny had tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't bare losing her best friend. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so she got up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall to the girl's bathroom. She began to sob extremely hard. "Somebody having a bad day?" A voice said.  
  
"Leave me alone, Myrtle," Ginny said in between sobs.  
  
Myrtle chuckled and floated back into her stall, purposely laughing loudly enough so that Ginny would hear her. Ginny cried even harder. She stayed in there for hours, her crying not ceasing a bit. Finally Hermione walked in and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Ginny, you've been in here for hours. What's bothering you?"  
  
Ginny didn't think twice about telling her this time. She told her everything. She told her how she had been dating Draco for a while and how she hadn't told anyone, how upset Collin was that she didn't tell him, and that she was worried about what her brother's reaction would be.  
  
"I don't understand why Collin's so mad at you for that," Hermione said.  
  
"I think it's because I've always told him everything and that I've never hid anything from him,"   
  
"I see,"   
  
They stood there in silence with the exception of Ginny's sniffles every few seconds.   
  
"Okay, Ginny. Let's go. It's time to leave this awful bathroom," Hermione chuckled.  
  
Ginny smiled and stood up. As they walked out, they could hear Myrtle saying, "What's so awful about this bathroom?"   
~*~  
Harry lay on his bed, trying to get some rest as he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop thinking about Ginny. After hours of trying to solve his problems, he decided he would talk to her later that day.  
  
Ginny sat in the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermione to come and join them. Harry was already there, and was sitting directly across from Ginny, making her slightly uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence until Ron came in and sat down, followed by Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, the reason why I'm here is because I want to fill you guys in on what's been going on with me over the past few months," She said.  
  
Ron nodded his head.  
  
"I am going to be very brief with you. Draco and I have been seeing eachother,"   
  
Ron's face began to turn deep red but Ginny said, "Ron, you're going to have to live with it. I'm sorry. He hasn't done anything to hurt me and I don't think he ever will,"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this," He managed to spit out in fury.  
  
"Because I was afraid that you'd get mad at me and lose your temper again like you tend to do,"  
  
Ron didn't have anything to say to this. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks as they had already known about this. Harry wondered if he should still attempt to talk to her later.  
  
"I know you guys aren't crazy about Draco and I being together, but we really like eachother. He makes me really happy..." Ginny said, suddenly looking as if she were lost in space.  
  
Hermione decided not to tell her that she had already known, as did Harry. They both just nodded their heads, not saying anything.   
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well, that's all I had to say, so if no one else has anything to say, then I'm going to leave," She said.  
  
Nobody except Harry responded to this.  
  
"Ginny, do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked up at him in curiosity. Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"Okay, sure Harry,"   
  
He smiled at her as she walked away through the portrait hole. Ginny was in a hurry to find Draco and tell him that she had told her friends, and was going to ask him if he had told his yet. She was walking really fast when she bumped into him on her way towards his common room. She was only hoping she'd ecounter him near there, since she didn't know the slytherin password.  
  
"Hi," He said, not sounding as enthusiastic as he usually did.  
  
"Hi, is something wrong?"  
  
He pulled her over into one of the corners where nobody else was.  
  
"Ginny...I really like you. But I think what we did last night at the ball was a little crazy. I think we're moving a little too fast, and I'm not sure if that's what you want,"  
  
Ginny was a little taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure if that's what I want? Of course I do..."  
  
Draco cut her off.  
  
"I just think you're too young for that kind of stuff. I still want to see you, but let's take things a little bit slower, okay?"  
  
Ginny was a bit disappointed at this, but then figured he was probably right.  
  
'He really does care about me,' She thought.  
  
"Okay," She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and then headed towards his common room. Ginny walked back to hers too, but walked very slowly. She hoped Draco would still be willing to kiss her. She loved kissing him almost more than anything. 'Maybe not so much touching...' She thought.  
  
She sighed and entered the portrait hole. She came across Harry who was sitting by himself. She smiled slightly at him and made her way to her dorm when he called her name.   
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Um...sure," She said.  
  
She walked over and sat down by him. He said nothing for a while as he was trying to decide what he should say to her, whether he should tell her he liked her or just...talk with her.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" She finally said.  
  
"Well, Ginny, er...I sort of..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"I sort of like you," Was all he could say. He felt incredibly stupid.  
  
"Oh...umm...I'm sorry, I have to go," She said quickly. She stood up and practically ran to her dorm.  
  
Harry smacked himself on the forehead and wondered if he should've said anything at all.  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: I am going back to school tomorrow, so I might not be able to write as fast :( Just wanted to make everyone aware! 


End file.
